Demand for high-speed transmission and reception of large amounts of data in electronic devices is increasing. Accordingly, some research has been undertaken into the partial or complete replacement of signal transmission methods which utilize signals transmitted through metal wirings with signal transmission methods which utilize a photonic signal. In signal transmission methods that utilize a photonic signal, it may be desirable to have photonic integrated circuit packages in which photonic signal transmission components are arranged. Efficient arrangements for the accurate transmission of light between components in such photonic integrated circuit packages, are desirable.